


Division One Defense Duo To Reunite Saturday

by theghostofjamespotter



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic), Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, News Media, Philadelphia Flyers, Pittsburgh Penguins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8311990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theghostofjamespotter/pseuds/theghostofjamespotter
Summary: Flyers Defenseman Justin Oluransi will play against Adam Birkholtz of the Pittsburgh Penguins, for the first time since the two were college D-partners.





	

**Author's Note:**

> first of all, massive thank you to alyssa/jlzimmermann for her hard work on this zine! she's amazing and everyone should let her know how much you appreciate her!!!
> 
> secondly, this is, in part, a canon i feel we should've always had. there's no way that samwell is a division one school and large chunks of the roster haven't already been drafted. especially if, like holster, they played in the ushl. (for more on my thoughts about this, see [this thread](https://twitter.com/spalings/status/750551611521527809))
> 
> so this is a work of love, from someone who writes about real hockey. this is the article i wish i could be writing about this season.
> 
> the ransom/holster stuff is only implied, but it's fairly typical for a sports news piece. if you're familiar with hockey writing at all, you'll understand what i mean.
> 
> i choose the flyers/pens for MAXIMUM TRAGEDY. sorry not sorry.

 

 

 

 

 

**Division One Defense Duo To Reunite Saturday**

_Flyers Defenseman Justin Oluransi will play against Adam Birkholtz of the Pittsburgh Penguins, for the first time since the two were college D-partners._

Friday, October 28th 2016  
by Nic Lindquist, Staff Writer  
  


Justin Oluransi is all smiles leaving the Flyers Skate Zone after Friday morning practice. The 22-year-old rookie defenseman has every reason to be smiling. He's coming off a four game point streak, including two points in the Flyers' overtime win against Arizona on Thursday.

“I try to not think about it too much, y'know?” he says of his point streak. “It's still early in the season, everyone is still getting their footing, even me.”

He pauses to grin, the very definition of ear to ear.

“It is pretty cool, though.”

Oluransi was acquired this spring, coming off a second consecutive season leading the NCAA Division I in both points and shots blocked. A skilled right-handed shot and two-way defenseman, Oluransi was highly sought after when Samwell's 2015-16 season ended.

In fact, the summer before his senior year, Oluransi was very much on the Pittsburgh Penguin's radar and was invited to attend their development camp with then-teammate, Adam Birkholtz. Birkholtz was drafted in 2011 by the Penguins after playing three years with the Sioux Falls Stampede of the USHL. He then committed to Samwell University, where he met Justin Oluransi. Both players describe their connection as immediate.

“Rans is one of the most naturally gifted defenseman I've ever known. If he'd played in the U, I would've been scared of him,” Birkholtz laughed in a post-game scrum following the Penguins' shut out loss to the Islanders on Thursday. “I don't know if it's lucky that this is the first time I'll have to play against him.”

Says Oluransi: “Playing with Holster was probably the first time I thought I could keep playing after college. Maybe I just didn't click with anyone at St. Michael's, but Holster made me a better player, for sure.”

He has certainly clicked with his new defensive partner, last year's Calder finalist Shayne Gostisbehere. It's hard to not draw comparisons between the two players. Both are young former college defensemen who have made an immediate impact since joining the Flyers. Aside from his Calder nomination, Gostisbehere won the Gene Hart Memorial Award and was the youngest Flyer to win the Barry Ashbee Trophy, an award for the team's most “outstanding defenseman.” Gostisbehere is also known for setting a record point streak for rookie defenders, topping out at 15 games last season.

Oluransi hopes to follow in his footsteps.

“Oh yeah, he's already told me I'm making him look bad,” Justin says, looking pointedly in Gostisbehere's direction. “I told him to save it for my Calder nomination.”

Gostisbehere yells across the dressing room: “Just wait until midseason, rookie!”

Justin, of course, has his own concerns about reaching midseason with only NCAA experience under his belt.

“Yeah, it's obviously a lot more intense, even just the preseason was a lot all at once. And a lot of rookies, y'know, they've been through development camp with each other, or played in juniors and I kinda came into this with no one. It's tough, yeah, but I just kinda channeled it into my hockey and I think that's worked out alright.”

When asked if he feels lonely in Philadelphia, he laughs.

“I don't think anyone in this room would let me feel lonely. You've got guys like G and Simmer really looking out for the younger players—it's like family in this room and that carries off-ice, as well.”

Still, it can't hurt to have his best friend in town, right?

“Right now, we’re opponents first. Who knows, maybe after we win, I'll buy him a beer.”

The 24-year-old Birkholtz hasn't had quite the stand-out start that his former teammate has. Birkholtz has been playing alongside Justin Schultz, another former collegiate hockey player. He recorded an assist against Montreal last week, his first in the NHL. Last year, however, he performed well with Pittsburgh's AHL affiliate the Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins, getting called up for ten games over the season and recording eight points.

Birkholtz is a left-handed shot who focuses more on his defensive play than being a two-way player. In that way, the Penguins passing over Oluransi and deciding to not sign him may have hurt Birkholtz's game.

“We believe he can be a two-way defenseman. Right now, he's a great shut down defenseman. The offense will get there,” said Penguins head coach Mike Sullivan after announcing the 2016 roster earlier this month. “He's used to playing a certain way, having his partner maybe do certain things or make up for certain things, but he's figuring out how to play Penguins hockey. He'll get there.”

Birkholtz, it seems, can't wait to rejoin his former teammate on the ice.

“I texted him pretty much as soon as the schedule came out. I think we've both had this date on our calendars. I don't know. I have, at least. It's gonna be fun. Like I said, I've never had to play against him, so I don't know. Hopefully he doesn't rough me up too bad, right?”

Oluransi, on the other hand, is all business.

“It's like, you don't want to hit that guy because that guy is your friend, but we're both adults and we know our job sometimes means hitting people. It'll be weird hitting him, but I don't think either of us will take it personally.” He thinks it over for a second, then adds: “I mean, hopefully he keeps his gloves on. He knows I'm a terrible fighter.”

This game also marks the first of the season between two clubs with a vicious and intense rivalry. Everyone wants to know how Oluransi's narrative falls into this, if he feels like this is a chance to redeem himself after being snubbed by Pittsburgh.

“There's a lot of bad blood between these teams. Every guy in here has their own reasons for not liking those guys. I don't have any resentment toward them. I wasn't what they were looking for and y'know, that's hockey. I'd rather be somewhere that I'm wanted, where I'm gonna get to play because they need me. I mean, I can't really look at what I've done so far and be mad I ended up here. But a win against those guys would mean a lot in this room, and I can't pretend that it wouldn't feel good for me, too.”

Even if it means his best friend losing?

“We've got 361 days a year to be best friends. Saturday isn't one of them.”

Oluransi stands, an intimidating 6'2”, slinging his gear over his shoulder like a practiced veteran. He tips his chin at his teammates as they make their way toward the exit. Left winger Michael Raffl stops and asks if Justin is meeting up with a few of them for lunch, and he nods enthusiastically. He turns back and leaves the half circle of reporters around him with this:

“Whatever happens, it's gonna be fun. And Holster will have until February to get over it.”

He winks, then chases after Raffl.

 

-

 

The Pittsburgh Penguins meet up with the Philadelphia Flyers at Wells Fargo Center, Saturday October 29th at 7pm.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/mattsdumba) | [tumblr](http://zacharyfunakoshi.tumblr.com/)
> 
> like my content? consider [buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A543D4T) to support me!


End file.
